Opostos
by MViana
Summary: Dia e noite. Sol e chuva. Claro e escuro. O certo e o errado. Diferentes, porém, sozinhos não funcionam, sozinhos não teriam propósito de existir. O mundo é feito de opostos, de equilíbrio e no meu mundo isso não seria diferente.


**_Amour Sucré pertence a Beemov e a Chinomiko, porém essa história é minha._**  
><strong><em>Lembre-se: Plágio é crime. :)<em>**  
><strong><em>Se quiser copiar, peça. ^^<em>**

**_Atenção: Essa história está dividida em POVs e eles alternam de acordo com a divisão dos traços._**

* * *

><p><strong>Opostos<strong>

Dia e noite. Sol e chuva. Claro e escuro. O certo e o errado. Diferentes, porém, sozinhos não funcionam, sozinhos não teriam propósito de existir. O mundo é feito de opostos, de equilíbrio e no meu mundo isso não seria, de forma alguma, diferente.

Começou tudo naquele dia em que aquela garota havia achado que eu era um fantasma. Insistente, ela procurou pela verdade durante duas noites até Castiel entrar em consenso e decidir contar sobre nossos ensaios noturnos. Foi naquele dia que conheci Cecília e desde então descobri que ela era curiosa e tinha uma péssima mania de se meter onde não era chamada. Eu admito que isso me deixava com um certo repúdio, eu a via perguntar sobre tudo e todos de uma forma tão natural que eu me sentia invadido intimamente pelos meus colegas de turma, afinal, como alguém que acabara de chegar poderia ter tamanha confiança para querer saber dos segredos de pessoas que mal conhecia?

Era inaceitável e por dias me vi mantendo sempre as meias palavras.

– Você é misterioso, Lysandre. – Ela me disse.

– Apenas não há nada interessante para saber sobre mim. – Respondi seco.

Apenas queria que ela me deixasse em paz e que com isso pudesse ver o quão inconveniente e irritante era se meter na vida dos outros daquela forma.

Procurava pelo meu bloco de notas naquele mesmo dia, provavelmente eu o havia deixado no clube de jardinagem. Caminhei até lá, vendo Cecília conversar com Violette, de quem pude ouvir a voz chorosa e envergonhada. Ouvi Cecília insistir com a outra para que lhe contasse o que havia de errado, mais uma vez essa mania, mania essa que me pareceu encantadoramente gentil ao a ouvi-la proferir que procuraria a pelúcia perdida de Violette.

Nesse momento fiquei curioso, apenas a segui de longe procurando pelo animal de pelúcia. Encontrou o bichinho e ao se encontrar com Ambre, não revelou a verdade sobre Violette. Foi ali que notei o quanto ela era meiga.

– Você é engraçada. – Eu disse.

– Hein? – Vi os olhos mostrarem-se confusos.

– Nada. – Sai, ainda sorrindo.

Então, desde esse dia comecei a repará-la. Comecei a abrir-me, como nunca antes. Havia notado como seus olhos brilhavam, muitos diziam que era apenas o castanho comum, mas para mim apenas brilhavam. Reparei que quando sorria meu mundo se abria, vi que quando perguntava algo, se intrometia era apenas para ajudar. Ajudar sem pedir nada em troca, eu nunca teria essa capacidade tão... Linda.

* * *

><p>Admito: Lysandre me assustava.<br>Eu nunca sabia quando ele falava sério ou quando brincava. Quer dizer, vê-lo irônico era praticamente impossível. Não sabia ao certo o motivo dele falar tão pouco. Irritava-me o fato de ele não querer compartilhar com as pessoas, não sabia absolutamente nada sobre ele, embora eu quisesse saber. É a forma como eu sei lidar com o mundo: saber sobre os que me rodeiam.

Eu sabia que Castiel era fã de Wiged Skull, amava tocar guitarra, odiava ir às aulas, tinha um cachorro e era emancipado. Que Nathaniel viciado em estudo, havia sido tirânico com Ambre na infância, que sua vida era difícil, mas que se esforçava ao máximo. Violette amava desenhar, era tímida demais e insegura, carregava um ursinho de pelúcia para se confortar. Armin gostava de jogos, Alexy de moda, mas mesmo assim se dava muito bem como irmãos... Sabia até mesmo que o passatempo de Ambre era azucrinar outros alunos, mas nada, absolutamente nada sobre Lysandre. Ele era uma incógnita na minha mente, alguém que por mais que eu tentasse guardava seu sentimento nele mesmo e em um bloco de notas que eu jamais me atreveria a ler.

Encontrei-o no corredor aquela manhã, eu havia encontrado seu bloco de notas mais uma vez. Ele parecia um pouco desconcertado quando me viu entregar o objeto, mas ao contrário de outras vezes ele parecia mais amigável, mais amável.

– Acho que já posso assinar um cartão fidelidade para o seu bloco. – Brinquei, certa de que receberia o mesmo olhar frio.

– Acho que seria muito válido. – Ele pegou o bloco das minhas mãos.

Gargalhei. Não resisti. Era a primeira vez que via Lysandre fazer piada, não que houvesse sido boa, mas era uma raridade vê-lo se expressar daquela forma.

– É lindo. – Lys pousava os olhos serenos sobre mim.

– O quê? – Não havia entendido.

– O seu riso. – Ele se afastou, mantendo a expressão calma.

Pela primeira vez eu pude reparar como a beleza dele era exótica. Ele carregava em si um ar misterioso, que atiçava a curiosidade e que, creio eu, metade das garotas de toda a Sweet Amoris já havia reparado. Passei a ver Lysandre nas mínimas coisas e a que mais me chamava atenção era a forma como se concentrava ao escrever. Ele juntava as sobrancelhas e mirava o texto, entre pausas, apoiava o cotovelo na superfície e descasava a cabeça no punho observando o bloco de notas ainda com aquela expressão séria, como se quisesse captar a essência de cada palavra que escrevia. Tudo aquilo formava um conjunto extremamente lindo e curioso.

* * *

><p>Ela chorou em meus braços naquela tarde. Simplesmente me encontrou no corredor e se jogou em meus braços e eu não pude mais fazer nada se não retribuir e escutar o que ela tinha pra me dizer. Ela chorava por Castiel, o que me causava certo desconforto, a curiosidade de Cecília a havia machucado demais. As verdades pelas quais ela tentava lutar, também.<p>

Disse-lhe para ir pra casa, para levantar a cabeça, para erguer-se: Eu estaria ao seu lado, acreditava em cada palavra. Eu já havia, há muito, decidido que a amava e vê-la sofrer daquela forma era como ver-me sofrer junto. Por mais que ela gostasse de Castiel – pelo menos, era o que eu pensava – ainda sim me doía vê-la chorar daquela forma. Dei a ela todo o apoio que podia e a vi ir embora.

Naquela noite sentei-me na janela do apartamento, como de costume, queria escrever algo para desabafar. Escrevi uma vez, duas, três vezes e nenhuma boa o suficiente. Deitei-me, rolei na cama por horas, cochilava e acordava. Depois da noite mal-dormida, só queria saber se ela estaria bem.

– O que está escrevendo? – Ela me surpreendeu na sala, enquanto eu rabiscava no bloco.

– Na verdade, estava desenhando. – Respondi, ignorando algo que me irritaria normalmente.

– Bonequinhos de palito? – Cecília riu.

– Não sei fazer isso muito bem, só não sabia me expressar em palavras. – Realmente, eu não sabia.

– E quem são os bonequinhos? – A senti apoiar em meu ombro para ver melhor.

– Ninguém em especial. – Me atrapalhei por completo, fechando o bloco de uma vez.

* * *

><p>Toda aquela loucura havia acabado, Debrah havia ido embora. Eu queria muito agradecer ao Lysandre pelo que ele fez por mim, tanto por ajudar no plano como por ter ajudado as meninas a pedirem desculpas, resolvi que o encontraria no intervalo de almoço, afinal ele foi muito gentil comigo.<p>

O tempo parecia não passar, a aula do Faraize me dava sono e caminhava a passos lentos. Já não agüentava mais olhar o relógio à cada cinco minutos, mas depois da ansiedade o sinal bateu. Procurei pelo colégio todo, fui encontrá-lo no clube de jardinagem, sentado próximo a estufa com aquele olhar vidrado no bloco. Admirei por um tempo até decidir me aproximar, ele olhou para cima semicerrando os olhos, eu devo ter feito sombra em sua escrita.

– Cecília, olá! – Continuou sentado.

– Oi... – Nesse caso, eu olharia para baixo, mas com ele na direção da minha vista era impossível.

– Então, está melhor? – Lys levantou sacudindo a roupa.

– Sim! – Agora sim, o chão. – Então... Eu gostaria de lhe agradecer.

– Hein?

– Sabe... Você acreditou em mim, ficou ao meu lado quando ninguém mais ficou e ainda fez com que minhas amigas se desculpassem... Obrigada. – Eu ia me virar e caminhar de volta pra sala, mas senti sua mão me puxar para um abraço.

* * *

><p>Ela apareceu no clube de jardinagem do nada. Apenas olhei pra cima e lá estava ela, sendo iluminada com uma aura ao tampar o sol, era como um anjo feito de luz. Vi que ela estava com o cenho franzido, e me levantei procurando saber o que ela tinha para me falar, a boca dela estava trêmula e voz saía baixa como um ruído. Ela apenas me agradeceu pelos dias anteriores, mas eu a apenas estava "copiando". Veja bem, antes ela se intrometia para ajudar alguém e dessa vez era eu o intrometido a ajudá-la.<p>

Ela ia sair, ir embora e antes que ela fosse puxei-a para mim rapidamente, fazendo-a colar em mim. Senti meu rosto queimar, agi por impulso, mas já que ela não havia negado, demorei um pouco para soltá-la. Afastei-me um pouco e a vi olhar para o chão, Cecília estava tão corada quanto eu.

– Você é extremamente irritante. – Eu disse, nesse mesmo instante ela pode olhar pra mim com a expressão completamente assustada. – As coisas acontecem, pois, você procura. Não vejo como alguém pode se intrometer tanto na vida das pessoas, como você invadir tanto a privacidade delas e, além disso... – Peguei meu bloco de notas e arranquei uma folha. – Além disso, você consegue ajudar a todos e uma forma gentil, serena, amável e sem pedir nada em troca. Eu que agradeço por me ensinar tanto Cecília. – Entreguei a ela o papel.

* * *

><p>Naquele primeiro momento jurava que ele me odiava com todas as forças. A forma como ele disse que eu era intrometida fez um nó aparecer em minha garganta. Eu queria sair correndo de lá, na verdade eu queria sair correndo e entender essa bipolaridade maluca de Lysandre. Esse momento de raiva e dúvida só durou até ele me entregar a folha que ele havia arrancado do bloco de notas.<p>

Peguei a folha com as mãos trêmulas, analisei e nada mais era do que aquela folha com palavras soltas rabiscadas e um desenho de bonequinhos de palito no final. Corei ao entender o verdadeiro significado de tudo aquilo e a forma como ele disse que não conseguia se expressar com palavras. Se ele não podia expressar seus sentimentos com palavras, eu podia expressar os meus com ações. Puxei o garoto pra baixo pelo lenço verde que ele sempre trazia no pescoço e não pensei duas vezes antes de alcançá-lo para dar-lhe um beijo. O movimento foi tão rápido que, tenho certeza, ele assustou – como se eu também não estivesse assustada. Soltei o lenço e ele se separou de mim, por um momento me senti idiota, até ele se curvar e me beijar tenramente mais uma vez e outra e mais outra, até finalmente decidir que me beijaria de verdade e me colocar na parede da estufa. Lys me prendeu ali, inclinou-se, acariciou minhas bochechas, seguiu com os dedos a linha dos meus lábios e por fim, beijou-me e forma intensa e avassaladora, como se fosse me devorar. Aproveitei cada instante daquele beijo, senti meus lábios inchados, mas não queria parar, era inviável parar, mas ele o fez e me fitou sério. Era como o Lysandre que fitava seus escritos, aquele o qual eu gostava de observar de longe tão perto de mim. O sinal bateu, sorri.

– Te vejo mais tarde? – A expressão serena havia voltado a face dele.

– S-Sim. – Dei-lhe um selinho e fui embora.

* * *

><p>Os dias seguintes correram como deveriam correr e eu pude me aproximar de Cecília e me apaixonar cada dia mais por aquela pessoa que ela era. Nós nos encontrávamos no porão sempre que podíamos, nosso relacionamento era ainda um segredo, – embora ela quisesse gritar para os quatro cantos do mundo que estávamos juntos – eu não queria Peggy nos perseguindo para todo o canto. Discutimos sobre isso diversas vezes, até eu consentir que apenas Rosa e Leigh saberiam sobre nosso relacionamento. A vi correr para contar a Rosa naquele dia, estava tão animada e eu ainda temia pela nossa privacidade. Mas tudo bem, porque nós dois éramos assim como dia e noite, sol e chuva, claro e escuro, o certo e o errado. Diferentes, porém, sozinhos não funcionam, sozinhos não teríamos propósito de existir. O mundo é feito de opostos, de equilíbrio e no meu mundo, no mundo dela, isso não seria diferente.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: Nem revisei o texto, mas né... Depois eu faço isso xD~_**  
><strong><em>a Narrativa ficou bem simples, sem riqueza de detalhes e um pouco corrida, talvez eu arrume isso em outra hora, também ^^<em>**  
><strong><em>Usei o desenho do bloco de notas pq pensei muito nisso desde o episódio que acontece xD~<em>**  
><strong><em>Por enquanto é só.<em>**

**_See yaa!_**


End file.
